


this look (i can't describe)

by stellatiate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, shallura sundays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: "Like a beautiful song you've heard a million times. Like the rainbow's end you can never find." Allura thinks she likes this part of the wedding the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the first challenge for [shallura sundays](http://shallurasundays.tumblr.com/)! also, the link in the summary is to the song i listened to and would 100000% get married to.

The spotlight feels too intimate to Allura.

Having such a grand ceremony in front of all of Shiro’s friends and family doesn’t make her as shy as Shiro does, standing with her in front of a gilded dais and whispering sweetly to her like a goddess. It’s one of the things she notices about Earth weddings—the reverence of the bride, the holiness of the union, the gentle infusion of heaven between them. There were still moments where her heart trembled, moments where she was dizzy with the confusion of it all.

But _this_. Shiro’s hand is at her waist, his silver fingers beneath her hair and lingering at the small of her back. Allura feels safe here, in the center of the polished oak floor, in his embrace. With the sounds of the piano floating down around them, she tilts herself until she is resting against his chest, trying to soak in the memories they’re creating.

There are so many things she knows she will never forget: the ultimate grandeur of the organ playing those powerful chords as she’d walked down the aisle, the awestruck look on Shiro’s face that seemed to seize her heart into a vice, the way she had cried messily through her vows and the way Shiro had cried before he kissed her. With Shiro’s heart beating a steady drum beneath her cheek, she can’t help but smile.

“I think this is my favorite part,” she murmurs softly, hoping he can hear her voice over the music. Allura doesn’t know what makes her so bashful any more, considering the now undeniable proof of their love for each other. She can’t quite shake the newness of everything in that moment.

Luckily for her, Shiro hears her. “Dancing? I’m awful at it.”

Despite herself, Allura laughs—a high chuckle that is lost in the fabric of his tuxedo. “It’s the first part of this wedding that feels like is actually all about us.” She pauses, then laughs again, burying her face even further into his chest. “Even if it is in front of a crowd.”


End file.
